


3

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick-or-Treat 2017 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	3

@bizarrejoe requested a treat, but let me decide the flavor. I went with sour. Check the tags.

* * *

Mabel arrives at her destination. The cliff is quiet, too short a thing to have the gusting winds people usually expect of such a scene. Still, the wind blows yet, soft whorls of warm air that caress her skin like the sweaters she wore years ago. She pauses, dipping her head as she smiles a nostalgic smile at the fading memory of two children playing here without care for the future.

She reaches the ledge, and Mabel sits, her legs dangling over it. She leans forward and looks at the long fall down with a blandness that belies the fear she truly feels. The little girl who played here so long ago screams at her to recoil away, but Mabel ignores her. There are worse things than heights. Worse things than falling.

Or not. Depending on who is falling. An empty tear leaks from her eye and dribbles down her nose to fall into the black lake below. If it were her falling like that tear, she doesn't think she'd be scared. She might even be happy. Was he? 

It's the question she always asks when she comes here. She used to also ask “Why?” but she long ago gave up on ever hoping to find that answer. Now she just wonders if he was glad he did it. If he regretted it as he fell, in those final moments when the decision had been made and could never be changed.

She hasn't given up hope on finding that answer, because she knows she’ll find it herself one day. Every time she comes here, her legs dangle a bit further over the edge. There's no need to ask herself why they do, because the answer is the same reason she comes to this cliff year after year, feeling emptier and emptier each time she does.

 

 


End file.
